A Secret Unearthed
by TheLivingBeckyBotsford
Summary: When someone finds out Becky's secret identity, what will she do? Sequel to The Playdate and A Friend in Deed. I do not own WordGirl.
1. Behind the Bushes

**Hi, my wonderful readers!**

** Anyways, you all know I'm The Living Becky Botsford, from the WordGirl wiki or here on fanfiction! **

**Yea, I know I wasn't going to make another sequel thing, but hey! I wanted to! Well, I hope you like it!**

** think I'll call it the Friendship Trilogy..**

* * *

(It is a beautiful Saturday morning in Fair City, as Violet Heaslip and our heroine, Becky "WordGirl" Botsford are talking on the park bench)

(But what they don't know, is that Tobey is behind them, hiding in the bushes, eavesdropping and recording every word)

Violet: Becky, have you ever thought of telling anyone else that you are WordGirl?

Becky: My family doesn't believe me. If Scoops found out, he'd be thrilled and publish it in the newspaper. Once he almost did. It was when the city had the Vocabulary Bee. Jeremy and I were the finalists and since I'm WordGirl, I had to go fight the Butcher, who had this plan with chili and stuff. The judge let me define all the words except the last one. So when I came back from fighting the Butcher, Scoops noticed that I smelled like the chili, and that I still had my cape on...So he summed it all together and said I am WordGirl because of the chili, cape, me dressing up as WordGirl every year for Halloween and my word-defining abilities. I had to keep my identity a secret, so I misdefined the last word on purpose.

Violet: What was the last word?

Becky: Perfect was the last word, it was embarrassing misdefining it because it's like one of those words that I could define in my sleep, I was so nervous so I said the first thing I thought of , I said something along the lines of , 'to massage a duck's feet while wearing rubber shoes'.

(She hears someone laugh, but when she and Violet turn, they see no one there, so they go back to their conversation)

Violet: I love Scoops and all, but I think you made the right descision not to tell him. So did you think of telling anyone else?

Becky: I would tell Tobey, but he's part of the Villains' Association(in a whisper, but Tobey still hears this) You know, even though he takes his robots out on a weekly basis, I still kind of like him, he is the only other kid I know who has almost as good word knowledge as me. But I don't know how to tell him that I like him. I gave up my crush on Scoops long ago, since I realized he's into you...

(Tobey hears about what Becky said and smiles)

Tobey:(thinking) I should probably reveal myself now, plus, I'm sick of hiding and staying quiet...

(Tobey jumps out of his hiding spot, to the surprise of Becky and Violet)

Becky: TOBEY?! What are you doing here?! (In a lower voice) You didn't here the last part, did you? Why are you eavesdropping on ME anyways?

Tobey: The part about me? (Becky nods) Yes I you must know, I'm sick of you telling me you're not WordGirl, because I know you are. And this conversation you had with Violet today proves it.

Becky: But...I-I-I..Uhhh.. (decides to give up denial) Do you promise not to tell a living soul?

Tobey: Yes, under one condition, I take you out for ice cream.

Becky: (thoughts) The day I've been waiting for is about to come true! (Out loud) Okay! How about tomorrow?

Tobey: It's a deal! (winks at her)

Becky: (winks back) Okay, see you tomorrow (they wave) (talking to Violet) Well, I have to go, Bye!

Violet: Okay, see you! I'm happy for you, Becky :) (thoughts) I knew one day they'd get along..

(The next day, Sunday, at the ice cream parlor, Tobey is with Becky)

Tobey: How are you enjoying this?

Becky: I'm really enjoying it, Tobey. Did you really hear what I said about you?

Tobey: Yes, I hoped one day that a day like today would become reality and my hopes and dreams came true!

Becky: Thanks for the ice cream. Well, see you tomorrow at school!

(5 minutes later, they go to their homes)

* * *

** Looking over this, I think I did better on 'A Friend in Deed'...**

**Yea, sorry if Becky and Tobey were a little Out of character..**

** Well, thanks for reading and please review!**

** ALSO: If you have any ideas for Becky/Violet Fanfics, please post in your review and maybe, just maybe, I'll add another chapter and this fanfic won't be a one-shot, maybe just a story with Becky and Violet stuff...**


	2. Telling Mother

**Hey everyone!**

**I decided to add a chapter! 'Cause I got inspiration!(from your comments!)**

**All of your reviews make me elated! You don't know how much your comments mean to me :)**

******Thanks to all people who reviewed!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

(On a beautiful morning at Fair City, Becky, Violet, and Tobey are walking in the park.)

(Violet and Tobey are the only humans to know Becky's identity as WordGirl, so far.)

Tobey: (holding hands with Becky) So, do you plan on telling anyone else, soon?

Becky: Well, the last time I told Dad and TJ, they didn't believe me...But, I'm thinking of telling my mom. I think she'd believe me.

Violet: Yea, I think she would.

Becky: It was nice talking to you Violet and Tobey, I have to get home. I'm planning to tell my mother after dinner.(She winks at Tobey, he winks back, then she waves at Violet)

Violet: Okay, Becky! See you later!

Tobey: See you later, Becky!

(Later, the Botsfords are having dinner.)

Mrs. Botsford: So, family, anything new?

TJ: I aced my math class!

Mrs. Botsford: Good Job, TJ! (She sees Becky a little nervous) Becky, is there anything wrong?

Becky: (With a little hesitation and nervousness)Umm...Mom, can I talk to you later?

Mrs. Botsford: Sure thing, Sweetie!

(Later, after everyone finished dinner, Mrs. Botsford comes into Becky's room, while Becky is playing with her unicorns)

Mrs. Botsford: So, Becky, what did you want to talk to me about?

Becky: Well, You know how I always run off?(Mrs. Botsford nods) Well, there is a reason for it...And because of that, my New Years' Resolution, which was to spend time with family and friends, kind of failed...

: It's okay, you _are_ spending more time with us than last year. So, what's the reason?

Becky: Mom, I'm WordGirl.

(Silence.)

...

...

...

(A few minutes later)

Mrs. Botsford: You are? (Becky nods 'yes') Well, I guess that explains you running off, who else knows?

Becky: Well, Huggy/Bob obviously knows, Bampy found out last time he visited, I told Violet in our last playdate, and Tobey found out on his own. They've been all keeping it a secret.

Mrs. Botsford: Becky, it makes me so proud to have WordGirl as a daughter.(they hug)

Becky: I told Dad and TJ, but they didn't believe me...I'll probably tell them when I'm older.

...

(The next day, Violet, Becky and Tobey are at the ice cream parlor)

Violet: So, did you tell your mom?

Becky: Yea, she said she's proud to have me as a daughter.

Tobey: She's right, you are so sweet. (She hugs him, they blush)

Becky: (looks up to the sky) You know, I sometimes think about, 'What would happen if Huggy and I never crashed to Earth?' or 'What are my birth parents like?'..

Tobey: Where ever they are, I know that they are proud, because they gave life to a wonderful girl like you. :)

Becky: Aww..Thanks Tobey!

Violet: (thoughts) They are so cute together...

(Later, everyone departs to their homes and head home for the night)

* * *

**So, how was that? Was it out of character? Good? Bad? **

**Please read and review!**

**Tune in for maybe another chapter!**

**A word from my characters..**

**Becky and Tobey: Thanks for reading!**

**Violet: Please review! :D**

**Thanks,**

**~The Living Becky Botsford**


	3. WAIT? Is that a bird?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Makes me elated :)**

**This chapter is called: "WAIT? Is that a bird?". Sounds odd, but you'll get it as you read on. **

**So yea, in this chapter, 1 more person finds out her identity...**

* * *

(It's one year later, Becky and her friends are in 6th grade and TJ is in 3rd grade)

(But after school, Johnson and TJ are bird-watching in the park/forest)

TJ: Have you seen any birds yet, Johnson?

Johnson: No, Sir!

TJ: Okay keep looking.

(Meanwhile, Becky and Tobey are walking in the park, talking, holding hands)**  
**

(But then Becky abruptly stops when she hears an alarm)

Tobey: Becky, are you okay?

Becky: Someone is robbing the bank! I have to go! (Goes behind the bench)

(But, unknown to them, TJ and Johnson are still looking for birds, when TJ spot Becky and watch her) **(Just so you know, Johnson is bird-watching, not paying attention)**

TJ: What's Becky doing?

Becky: (Behind bench) WOORRRDD UPP!(flies off)

TJ: (sees that, and becomes shocked) WHAT? How's that possible, Becky is WordGirl?

(Johnson and TJ head home)

(At the bank, WordGirl goes to stop the Butcher) **[A/N:Don't ask me why, but I find it most suitable for the _Butcher_ to rob the bank]  
**

WordGirl: Hold it right there,Butcher!

Butcher: Hold what right where?

WordGirl:(facepalms) It's an expression, it means to stop.

Butcher: You aren't going to stop me this time!

WordGirl:(talking to Huggy) All the Villains _always_ say that, yet they always lose. (talking to the Butcher) I don't think so!

(After she ties him up and takes him to jail, she returns home.)

(Back at home, TJ is in his room, still befuddled)

TJ: Maybe I'm dreaming, how could that be possible. Only one way to find out, ask her,though I saw it myself...(hears the doorbell) I got it!

(He opens it and sees it is Becky)

Becky: Hey TJ!

TJ: Uh-H-Hey...

Becky: Why are you nervous..(No reply) Um, TJ?

TJ: Can we talk, upstairs?

Becky: Sure...

(Upstairs, in Becky's room)

TJ: (takes a deep breath)Okay, so you know how Johnson and I were bird-watching?(Becky nods) Yea, well, we saw you and Tobey in the park, and then when you went behind the park bench, I saw you turn into WordGirl, but Johnson was still watching for birds. Becky, are you really WordGirl?

Becky: Okay, TJ, it's time you knew. I _am_ WordGirl. I didn't tell you earlier because you got mad the last time and you threw away all your WordGirl stuff..(she tells him the story of what happened in "Two Brain Forgets")

TJ: Becky, that was a year ago. But now, I'll tell you, I'm elated and feel special to be the brother of the best super-heroine this town has ever had. I promise, I won't tell a living soul.

Becky: Thanks TJ, I'm glad to have you as my brother.(They hug.)

TJ: So who knows your secret, other than me?

Becky: Bampy, Fluffy/Priscilla **(whatever you prefer)**,Violet, Tobey, Mom, and Huggy. I'm planning to tell Dad by next year.

TJ: Oh.. Okay, just wondering.

(they go downstairs and have dinner)

* * *

**Yea, this story is one year later. And this story(hence the name), is about people figuring out that she is WordGirl or Becky telling them.**

**So, How was it? Good? ****Mediocre? Bad? **

**BTW: Sorry if it is a little rushed, I wrote this in like, 15 minutes, so yeah.**

**Please review!**


	4. You can't be WordGirl!

**Hey everyone! **

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**One quote that goes along with this chapter, kind of:**

_"Dad! I mean Mr. Dad ,I mean Mr. Botsford ! Uh hello!"_

**~WordGirl in "The Stew,The Proud"**

**Yep. She tells another person in this chapter..**

**After the next few chapters, this story's going to end...**

* * *

(It one year later, Becky and her friends are in 7th grade, and TJ and Johnson are in 4th grade)

(Becky and Tobey have a better relationship then when they were in 5th grade)

(Becky also gains friendship with Victoria and Eileen)

(She still remains best friends with Violet and Scoops)

(So far, the people that know her identity are: Bob/Huggy, Fluffy/Priscilla, Bampy, Violet, Tobey, Mrs. Botsford, and TJ)

(School is finished, and Becky and Tobey walk out of school)

Tobey: I'll see you later, Becky.(winks)

Becky: (winks back)You too, Tobey.

(She meets up with TJ at the door)

TJ: Becky, how was you first day in 7th grade?

Becky: It was amazing, I loved it! **(A/N: high five to those who hate school!)**

(They go inside)

Becky: I'm planning to tell Dad today, I hope he believes me..

TJ: I remember last time you told us, he didn't believe you.

Becky: Yep, yep, yep. **(A/N: I love that quote!)**

(Later after dinner, she goes upstairs, feeling nervous, but unlike in "WordGirl Makes a Mistake: Part 1", she has TJ with her this time)

Mr. Botsford: You said that you wanted to talk to me about something, Becky?

Becky:(with TJ behind her) Yes, Dad. You didn't believe me 2 years ago, but I'm WordGirl.

Mr. Botsford: Sweetie, you can't be WordGirl!

Becky: (transforms) WORD UP! (picks up chair and floats in the air) Now do you believe me, Dad?

(TJ saw this and is amazed how she transformed)

Mr. Botsford:(after a minute of silence) Wow, you really are WordGirl...

Becky: Yes, I am. (talking to TJ) I feel much better, now that I can feel so normal around you guys. There is just Victoria, Eileen and Scoops left...

* * *

**So, that's about it!** **I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Well, after the next 3 chapters or so, I'm going to end it, because I feel that this fanfic doesn't really have much of a storyline. The last chapter is going to be about Becky and Tobey.(I just want to tell you, it isn't going to be much romance, I don't like it when it gets too mushy, I know A Pencil in her hand )**

**~The Living Becky Botsford**


	5. Don't tell the media!

**Hey everyone! I kind of had some writers' block, so I haven't updated these last few days.**

**I want to thank A Pencil in her hand and KimDWil71 for inspiring/encouraging me to write more.**

**The next chapter is the last..**

**Sorry, this chapter will probably be a little short.**

**I'll post my reply here for one of my reviewers:**

**love it: Thanks for reviewing, but everything has to come to an end, and well, if I stretch it more, I'll lose the zest/inspiration for writing and the story will become a little boring/dull. But, feel free to read my other stories!**

* * *

(One year later, Becky and her friends are in 8th grade and TJ is in 5th grade)

(Becky and Tobey have developed a love relationship)

(As do Violet and Scoops)

(Today, Becky, Tobey and Violet are in the library, talking quietly)

Becky: You know, I think it's high time I tell Scoops I'm WordGirl. I noticed he started caring more about friends than his job at the newspaper.

Violet: I think it's a good idea. If you want, Tobey and I can be there for support.

Tobey: Yea, we don't mind.

Becky: Thanks, guys.

(Later, at the park. Becky is with Scoops, about to tell him her secret identity, with Tobey and Violet there for support.)

Scoops: Hey Becky, what did you want to tell me?

Becky: Before I tell you, you have to promise not to publish this in the Daily Rag.

Scoops: I promise. **(A/N: Well, he is a little out of character, but as I said they are in 8th grade and now he cares more about his friends)**

Becky:(takes a deep breath) Okay, Scoops, I hope I can trust you with this: I'm WordGirl.

Scoops: I'm sorry that I lost your trust a few years ago. I promise not to tell anybody.

Becky: Thanks Scoops, I knew I can trust you.(They hug)

* * *

**Okay, so the next chapter is the FINALE!**

**Sorry if I upset some of you for ending soon. I don't want to lose inspiration for writing!**

**PS. *has a giant megaphone* A PENCIL IN HER HAND IS HOSTING A FANFIC CONTEST! If you have any questions, please PM her or me! There is more information on her profile page! THANKS!**

**~The Living Becky Botsford**


	6. The Finale: Valentine's Day

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry that I didn't update in a week or so, I was busy with school and stuff...**

** Yup, this is the FINALE!(Saying it Becky-style)**

**I'd like to thank: KimDWil71, A Pencil in her hand, MusicNeverStops474, Deepizzaguy, 1000goldpipes, darklexirose, TLWG, love it, ****CureAnimeLover** and **IsabellaWinxSirenix** for reviewing! You all made my day!

******WARNING: Completely Tobeckyness! :D**

******Also, it might be a little too short.(It looked longer on paper!)**

**Onto the finale: **

* * *

(One year later, Becky and her friends are in high school, in 9th grade)

(It's a beautiful day in Fair City)

(But it's not just any day, it's Valentine's Day!)

(Becky and Tobey walk into Woodview High, followed by Violet and Scoops)

Tobey: Becky, over the years, we developed a better relationship. Now, our relationship grew even stronger, into a love relationship. I want to let you know, even if it wasn't Valentine's Day, I'd say this: you are a very special girl, I love you. (Gives her a peck on the cheek)

Becky: Awww, you're so sweet, Tobey. I love you too.

(They depart to different math classes)

(Violet and Scoops were behind them and saw the whole thing)

Violet: Wow, Tobey is so sweet, I don't think he would've done this years ago in elementary school.

Scoops: Yea, I know, but they are perfect together.

(An hour later, Becky comes in a little later than Tobey to her English class)

(She finds a box with a note on her desk)

Becky:(Opens the box) A brooch! And it's shaped like Lexicon! (She looks at Tobey and smiles at him, he returns the smile) (Becky opens the note)

_Dear Becky,_

_My love for you grows everyday in each and every way.  
It grows when you look at me, when you say my name.  
It grows when I hold you close at night  
and can feel your heart beating against mine.  
It grows when our hands meet and each of our fingers  
lace together perfectly.  
It grows when I tickle you and you can help, but laugh.  
It grows when you talk about us in the future,  
because I couldn't imagine it  
with anyone else but you.  
And most of all it grows when you say "I Love You". **(A/N: I didn't make this poem[poetry isn't one of my strengths], all credit goes to the Internet :D**__**)**_

_~Tobey_

_PS: You're so special and beautiful, I don't have one word to describe you._

Becky:(closes note) What a sweetheart, I'm glad to be with someone like him.

(After school, Becky, Tobey, Violet, and Scoops walk home.)

Tobey: So, did you find anything on your desk?

Becky: Yes, thank you for the brooch and letter. You're such a sweetheart. (Gives him a peck on the cheek)

Violet: Yep, Scoops got me a necklace and wrote me a letter too.

Becky: (Talking to Tobey and Scoops) Did you two plan this out? (Tobey and Scoops nod)

(Later, Becky and Tobey are at the beach, watching the sunset)

Becky: Tobey, I love you.

Tobey: I love you too, Becky.

(A few hours later, they head home.)

* * *

**So, how was that? How did I do on this chapter, as well as the whole fanfic in all?**

**Please review! **

**One more fanfic coming up:**

**Well, not really a fanfic, just randomness we did on the wiki, script-style:**

**"I-It was the Lexonite's Fault!": Pretty much randomness on the WordGirl Wiki that we did, that involves role-playing...(Obviously, I role-played as WG) Anyways, When WordGirl adds an extra suffix to a word, she figures out it's the Lexonite's fault, because of someone in particular...**

**..**

**Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
